Creature of the Night
by Dignified Madman
Summary: It is Halloween at Ouran, and as the twins are putting on their costumes, they get into a little mischief.  Hitachiincest. UST. KaoruHikaru. Twincest.


**Title:** Creature of the Night  
**Fandom:** OHSHC  
**Author:** Dignified Madman  
**Pairing:** Kaoru/Hikaru  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Word count: **616  
**Summary: **It is Halloween at Ouran, and as the twins are putting on their costumes, they get into a little mischief. Hitachiincest. UST. Kaoru/Hikaru. Twincest.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They are the property of Bisco Hatori.

* * *

Halloween is a time of haunting mystery, scary beings, and mystical creatures all come to life. This eerie event comes around once a year, and is met by a huge celebration.

Without missing a beat, the host club at Ouran Academy set up the third music room for the occasion. Along with the room, the members of the host club were also designed for the event. As calculated carefully by Kyouya, each member had their own specific characters:

Tamaki was assigned to be a warlock.

Kyouya was to be a mad scientist.

Haruhi a phantom.

Mori was Frankenstein.

Honey a mummy.

And the twins were to be vampires.

---

"Hikaru, can you help me?"

"Help you with what?"  
"Help me find my way out. I've gotten lost."

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru said as he inserted a contact lens into his left eye, matching his right one. He blinked a few times to make sure they were in place. He looked in the mirror and was met by a black-eyed stare.

"Hikaru!"

He quickly turned away from the mirror, ready to aid his brother.

"Kaoru, what did you do?" Standing in front of him was a flailing tangle of clothes with legs. He chuckled as he went to his twin's side.

"Stop flailing," he commanded, as he attempted to pull the heavy cloak back into place.

The twins struggled for a good ten minutes before the mess made any sense. Hikaru pulled in one direction, and Kaoru moved the other, and the costume fell in place. They collapsed onto the changing room couch laughing.

"Thank you, Hikaru," Kaoru said, flushed.

"No problem," he said, messing with his twin's hair. "Now get ready."

Hikaru left his twin, and went back to his station. He slicked his hair back and bonded the fangs to his teeth. He looked at his reflection to make sure that everything was in place, and turned to his twin; he was slicking his hair back.

Hikaru materialized behind his brother and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Kaoru looked up with his black eyes and chortled, "Hikaru, you frightened me."

"I'm sorry," he said, inhaling Kaoru's sent. He smelled like hair gel and cologne. He ran his nose down his twin's slender neck, drawing in the scent as he went down.

"Hikaru …"

"Shh," he whispered in his ear before giving it a little nibble. He could feel his twin squirming impatiently in his grasp.

He ran his tongue down his brother's neck, stopping ever-so-often to gnaw on the tender skin. As he bit down, small puncture marks were dented into his skin.

Hikaru bit down hard, then swiftly spun his twin around, pinning him to the wall.

"Oh, Hikaru …" Kaoru purred softly as Hikaru began nibbling on his neck again.

His teeth grazed their way along his younger brother's jaw line, leading up to his mouth. He pressed his lips onto his twin's, feeling him relax and kiss back.

He opened his mouth, drawing his bottom lip in. He chewed on it tenderly, enjoying every squirm from his brother. He carefully ran his fangs over the tender lip.

Hikaru slipped his tongue into his brother's mouth, running it over the fangs. He pressed his hips into Kaoru's as his tongue continued to explore.

His ears perked up.

He heard the creak of door.

He turned his head towards the noise, and his eyes made contact with the flowing figure of a phantom.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Kyouya-senpai told me to tell you two to hurry up." Haruhi gave the twins an indifferent look, and then closed the door.

Hikaru turned back to his twin, frustration plastered over his face, "Continue tonight?"

"Agreed."


End file.
